undertale : the tale continues
by yoga5631
Summary: sequel to undertale : tale of two souls. a few weeks after the monster freed. all was well till a certain demon got freed from his prison set from dipper and mabel vs the future
1. Chapter 1

**well here we go at our sequel**

 **take place at dipper and mabel vs the future**

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **mabel and dipper room**

it was a peaceful morning at gravity falls

"hey dipper"mabel called using a sock doll from his bed

"uhh what" dipper said rubbing his eye and saw the sock doll

"i have a fantastic new for you!" mabel said with a fake voice

"uh what is it?" dipper asked

"the news is that your 13th birthday is coming up next week!" she said

"wow really? *gasp* that means we get to be teenagers!" dipper said spirited

"yea true enough.." flowey said sarcastically

"don't ruin the mood flowey" mabel said

"hey sorry but teenage year is kinda harsh and im not joking" flowey said

stan,soos and alphys enters the room too

"that's not the only good news!" soos said

"im getting my cd copy of my favorite anime tommorow!" alphys cheered

"im getting my ponytail senior citizenship kit next week" stan cheered

"and in one week my grandma will let me eat crackers at my bed" soos cheered

"wow you guys are really hyped about the future huh?" sans asked from outside from the room

"heck yea!" mabel answered

"i will be downstair if you need me" sans said

* * *

 **LATER**

 **living room**

 **ever since the monster got free they started to help the townspeople on their works and soon the people accept them after sometime even the government agent don't bother us since they have a 'talk' with sans**

that's what dipper wrote in his journal on the living room

"wowie you two are going to be 13 years old next week" papyrus asked with his happy face

"im happy for you" toriel said smiling and who is cooking

"it will be the best party ever!" undyne said patting dipper and mabel head

"well if it's going to be a party you're going to need a place" asgore said who is taking a cup of tea

"fret not I THE GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS will make you the best birthday party ever!" papyrus said triumphantly

"how about we celebrate it at the mystery shack?!" mabel asked

"oh no way kiddos ever since that 'zombie accident' and with what happen at papyrus birthday i'm not allowing anymore parties in the mystery shack!" stan said

"awww" mabel pouted

"don't worry we will find another place!"undyne said

"what about the gravity falls high school gym?" soos asked

"good idea! cmon you three!" she said grabbing dipper,soos and undyne hands

"AH dipper come down here i need help!" ford called

"dipper you coming?" mabel asked

"hang on a sec" dipper said running downstair

"okay then!" mabel said at the doorway of the mystery shack with soos and undyne

* * *

 **ford basement**

"what is it grunkle ford?" dipper asked panicked

"oh it's nothing i just said that so that you come here fast" ford said

"so why did you call me?" dipper asked

"i called you because of this" ford said pulling out the dimensional rift from his bag

"the rift. it cracked?!" dipper asked panicked

"yes and if we don't patch it. it will mean the end of the world" ford said dramatically

"bill has wait for this moment for and if it breaks then reality will unravel itself creating a chain reaction that i called 'weirdmageddon' " ford explained

"what do we do? grunkle ford?" dipper panicked

"don't worry i know theres a way to patch the rift" ford said

"wait what about mabel?" dipper asked

"don't worry dipper you go with grunle ford and save the " mabel said giving him a walkie talkie

"so we can keep in touch" mabel said smiling and getting into the car with soos an undyne

"ok then let's go dipper" ford said

"coming!" dipper raid running to ford

* * *

 **GRAVITY FALLS HIGH SCHOOL GYM**

it wasn't empty but was crowded with students

"i though you say this place was empty" undyne said

"sup dawgs!" wendy called walking to them

"wendy what are you doing here?" mabel asked

"ugh signing up for high school" wendy whined

"why are you whining? aren't high school fun like the tv said?" mabel asked

"well the tv lied high school is horror." wendy said

"aw don't worry dude it can't be that bad" soos said

"wendy curduroy?" the teacher asked

"sorry guys i gotta go see ya!" wendy said walking to the teacher

"see ya!" undyne said

"Master Mabel to Dippidy Dog over" mabel said through her walkie talkie

"what is it mabel?" dipper asked through the radio

"look like we can celebrate our birthday but i think the future is not as bright as we think it is"mabel said sadly

"uh what mab- ca- ar- y-" dipper voice on the radio stuttering

"dipper? dipper?" mabel said on the radio

"ahh don't worry about him. i'm sure ford taking good care of him dude" soos said

"and im realllllllly sure he will be okay" undyne said

"how do you know?" mabel asked

"let's just say that's a hunch" undyne said grinning

"cmon let send invite to your party dude maybe that will cheer you up" soos said

"yeah!" mabel cheered

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE FOREST**

"mabel? mabel you there?" dipper asked through the walkie talkie

"listen dipper if we are going to patch the rift we need and adhesive stronger than anything on earth" ford explained

"where are we going grunkle ford?" dipper asked

"somewhere we can get the adhesive" ford said then he pointed at the floating cliff

"see those cliff does it remind you of something?" ford asked

"ummmmm" dipper said with hs han on his chin

then ford hold his UFO keychain on the cliff

"NO WAY!" dipper gasped

then they hear a twig snap behind them

ZOOOOOOOM (raygun sound XD)

ford shoot the raygun at the source of the sound making the area destroyed

"woah grunkle ford you brought a gun?!" dipper asked

"safety precaution" ford said putting the gun back to his jacket pocket

"you know? i hate humans when they do that" a voice said behind them

they turn around and see sans grinning at them

"hey guys" sans greeted

"sans you could give me a heart attack" ford said

sans just laughed at ford reaction

"ok then let's get going" ford said opening a weird looking hatch on the ground

then the trio enter the hatch

* * *

 **that's all for now folks**

 **i did told you guys that i'm making weirdmageddon**

 **next chap should be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**and we are back!**

* * *

 **ALIEN SHIPWRECK**

"ok dipper grab on to this magnet gun. it will be useful to explore the ruin" ford said giving dipper some kinda of gun

"sorry sans but i only brought 2 with me" ford said to sans

"don't worry i have my own transportation" sans said spawning a big gasterblaster for him to stand on

"see you down there!" sans said going down deeper to the ruins with his gasterblaster

"well what are we waiting for let's go dipper" ford said using his magnet gun to a nearby pillar to go down

"coming grunkle ford!" dipper shouted

as dipper try to get down like ford his gun malfunction and he fall

"AHHHHHHH huh?" dipper said as he was saved by a gaster blaster

"be careful next time kid" sans said as the gasterblaster reach the bottom

"you coulda 'felt' down" sans said grinning

BA DUM TEESH

"grunkle ford i think my gun is broken " dipper said

"hmm i will look at it once we get back to the mystery shack" ford said moving deeper to the alien ship

* * *

 **GRENDA'S HOUSE (outside)**

mabel knocked the door

the door open with grenda and candy behind it

"hi mabel!" grenda said

"hi can you two come to my birthday party?" mabel asked showing the invitation paper

"sorry mabel but marius or whatever his name want to fly to austria with me and hang out in his castle or something" grenda said

"and my parents send me to music camp this year" candy said frowning

"so you two can't come to my birthday party or say goodbye to me when summer ends?" mabel asked with a sad voice

"sorry mabel" grenda said

"oh ok i need to radio for emotional back up" mabel said getting her walkie talkie out while walking away to soos

"dipper? it's mabel our birthday party is going up in flames. over" mabel said to the walkie talkie

but it only comes out static she sighed

"poor kid" undyne said looking at mabel who was walking towards them

* * *

 **BACK TO ALIEN SHIPWRECK**

"so do you know where we can get them ford?" sans asked

"yes its just up ahead" ford answered

"are you 'shore'?" sans punned

"i hate your puns sans" ford said

"i know my puns are 'tearable'" sans said holding his laugh

ford just facepalmed

they arrive in some kinda of storage room

"ok now look for it. it's a purple goo" ford said starting to look for it

"i'll just chilling in the corner there call me when you're done" sans said sitting down

"ok then" dipper said

"dipper can i ask you something? have you think about your future?" ford asked

"no, not really actually except passing high school and be a professional ghost hunter" dipper shrugged

"ha ha it's like seeing my younger self. if that what you want why putting the torture of school?" ford asked patting dipper back

"trust me i would love to skip it but i can't" dipper answered

"dipper i have been thinking... i am going too old for this.. i need an apprentice" ford said

"wait you don't mean?!" dipper said

"yes i want you to be my apprentice" ford said

sans jolted when he hear that while dipper just squealed happy

"wait what about school? and my parents?" dipper asked

"dipper im a man with 12 phd im sure your parents will allow it" ford said

"and what about mabel? she will be all alone in piedmont" dipper tongue feel heavy when he say her name

"mabel will be fine that girl has a magnetic charm on her " ford said

"i don't know if i can i always done something wrong all this summer heck i can't even operate this gun" he said as his magnet gun stick a rock with a purple goo on it

"dipper you found it!" ford claimed

"i-i did? i did!" dipper said

"you are perfect to be my apprentice!" ford said patting dipper head

sans already have an angry expression then he hear something heading towards them

"something coming!" sans shouted getting the nerd twins attention

"everyone get back!" ford said

2 orb like machine flying to them

"don't worry i studied these. these are security droids. don't be afraid they only detect adrenaline so if we are not afraid we should be fine" ford explained

sans was fine with it but dipper on the other hand is panicking

it wasn't long till the machine started attacking them

sans gasterblastered one of the machine but one of them grabbed ford

"grunkle ford!" dipper shouted

"grab the rift! whatever you do you must not let the rift destroy" ford said as he was put in the orb

"grunkle ford!" dipper shouted as the orb fly away fast

"hang on kid" sans said spawning a gaster blaster and hop on them with dipper

they chase it through the hallway and stopped at a hangar when one of the orb get inside one of shuttle

"grunkle ford where are they taking you?!" dipper asked

"it's an automated prison droid and whereever it's going im not coming back!" he said from the ship as a screen infront of them pointing a location

"don't worry ford we will get you out" sans shouted as a hole behind them opened

the shuttle then was moved to the hole and then launch

"hang on tight kid" sans said as his gaster blaster head chase the shuttle to the sky

"got any idea kid?" sans asked whlist the gasterblaster chasing the shuttle

"i got one" dipper said readying his magnet gun

the two flying object raced around gravity falls being seen by the townsfolk and other creatures

"dipper now!" sans said as dipper jump to the machine and his magnet gun stick to it

"quick dipper shut this thing down!" sans shouted

"ok uhh let's try 90 pulse!" dipper muttered

as soon as the pulse was sent the shuttle crashed in the woods

"ow my head" dipper muttered

then another orb starting to get closer to them

when..

CHUIIIII *the droid was blasted to pieces*

"you okay kid?" sans asked

"im fine thanks sans!" dipper thanked

"well that was quiet an adventure " ford said getting up from the wreckage

what dipper din't realise was that his walkie talkie got back on

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **dipper and mabel room**

mabel was looking through his summer scrapbookwith waddles

"oh waddles what do i do?" mabel asked while looking at the book

KNOCK KNOCK

"who is it?" mabel asked with a sad tone

"it is i THE GREAT (and powerfull) PAPYRUS here to cheer you!" papyrus said from behind the door

"come in" mabel said

"what is making you sad mabel?" he asked

"well summer almost over and after learning what high school will be like i don't think i will be happy" mabel explained

"oh don't be afraid mabel" papyrus cheered

"can we come in?" undyne said with toriel behind her

"yea" mabel said with sad tone

"listen mabel i know high school will be tough but hey you still have your brother" undyne said

"an im sure that you two can made it through it. the both of you" toriel added

"awww thanks guys" mabel said hugging the three of them

"you guys are my best friends" she said

"yea best friends..." flowey said from the corner of the room

"aww come here you" mabel said grabbing flowey pot and hugging it

flowey just stood there startled since it's the first time he was hugged since he become a flower who then embrace her hug

"and hey you guys were right after summer i still have my dip dop brother di-" she continued

BZZTTT BZZT

"huh?" mabel wondered when she grab the radio

"so as i was saying" ford voice said from the radio

* * *

 **ALIEN DROID WRECKAGE**

"so as i was saying" ford said

"do you want to be my apprentice and stay here?" ford asked

"ok i'll do it i'll stay" dipper said

"excellent! let's go home apprentice!" ford claimed as they laughed together while walking home

meanwhile sans just frown

"this is not going to be good" sans muttered

* * *

 **whew that's all for now folks**

 **2 chapter today and possibly a third one in a few hour**


	3. Chapter 3

**and we are ba- *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *faint out***

 **"well look like we need to write this story thanks to blade choking on something" dipper said**

 **"aww why us?" mabel whined**

 **"well what are we waiting for? let's do it" undyne said**

 **P.S: character death ahead. you have been warned!**

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **outside**

"cmon let's go in and fix the rift" ford said

"hi papyrus!" dipper greeted papyrus who was leaning on a pillar outside of the shack

papyrus just looked away from him and ignore him

"uh okay?" dipper said getting inside

"what's up bro?" sans asked

"you do know what is going on right?" papyrus asked

"no?" sans said

"dipper walkie talkie was on when you help ford from the wreckage" papyrus said

"oh" sans said

 **inside**

"undyne you can't believe what just happen" dipper said to undyne who was reading a magazine

but undyne ignore him

"uh undyne?" dipper pat her shoulder

"you better talk to mabel before you talk to me" undyne said silently

"what's going on?" dipper asked

"just meet her first" undyne answered

it's not long before dipper realise that toriel is glaring at him

"why is everyone acting so weird today?" dipper muttered to himself when he get upstair to his room

 **dipper and mabel room**

"mabel what's wrong?" dipper asked when he open the door and see mabel curled up in the corner of the room

even flowey seems mad at dipper

"pls tell me that's not true" mabel silently said

"what's not true?" dipper asked

mabel turn around to see him and pulling out her walkie talkie dipper gasped

"ford apprentice?" mabel asked with her eyes starting to go red

"mabel i have been thinking and this is a great opportunity for me" dipper tries to explain himself

"are you kidding me?! i have the worst day of my life. you're the only one i can count on and now you're leaving me too?!" mabel said starting to cry

"cmon i know we can make it work we can chat online and i'll come visit you" dipper explained

"but i don't want it to work! i wish summer would last forever" she said grabbing her scrap book

"i can't mabel its part of growing up. summer's end " dipper explained

mabel ran out grabbing her backpack and crying

"MABEL! i dint mean it that way!" dipper shouted

 **outside**

papyrus was leaning on the pole when he sees mabel running to the woods

"mabel? hey wait!" papyrus said chasing after her

mabel ran and ran till her legs give up and she leans on a big tree

"only party chocolate can cheer me up" mabel said looking for her chocolate in her bag

but instead he found some nerd books and some chewed up pen

"aw man wrong backpack can this day get any worse?" mabel asked

she then lift her sweater up covering her entire body

"mabel?" papyrus asked

"mabel's not here. she's in sweater town" she said

"don't worry mabel" papyrus said sitting next to her

"oh what do i do papyrus?" mabel said tucking her sweater back

"i don't know. but if sans is here he will tell us not to be worried about it" papyrus said

"but i don't want to be alone!" mabel shouted

"listen i promise you things will get better. i-i promise" papyrus said hugging mabel

"perhaps i can help" blendin come out from nearby bush turning off his camouflage suit

"time travel guy?" mabel asked

"yea mabel it's me" blendin said

" you say you want summer to not end right?" blendin asked

"listen i can help you but i need something from you uncle" blendin said making a image of it from his watch

"i think dipper has it" mabel said looking through the bag

"hmmmm" papyrus mutters looking at blendin suspiciously

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **FORD BASEMENT**

"dipper you have the rift?" ford asked

"i think so" dipper said

"huh?" dipper wondered cause he din't find the rift

"oh no our bags must be switched!" dipper panicked

 **main floor**

"hey did any of you see papyrus?" undyne asked

"oh don't worry hes having a talk with mabel" sans said

"sans i think papyrus and mabel are in danger" ford said getting out from his basement wiht dipper

* * *

 **FOREST CLEARING (mabel and papyrus location)**

 **"** huh is this it?" mabel said pulling out the rift from dipper bag

"yes that is it! give it to me and i will make summer last longer" belndin said trying to grab the rift

as blendin get his hand on the rift

"woops" blendin drop the rift

"what the?" papyrus said

"hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" blendin manically laugh as he took off his google revealing a pair of providence eye

"no no no NO!" mabel panicked

he snapped his finger and mabel fainted

"mabel? mabel?!" papyrus shook her

"HAHAHAHAHAHA finally the 1 billion prophecy come true! now i will rule this world!" bill said as he get's out from blendin body and the sky starting to rip apart

"now as for you shooting star.." bill said but was interrupted by a giant bone trying to stab him

"if you're going to take her away you're going to have to get through me!" papyrus said as his left eye starting to glow orange

"oh how hilarious!" bill said as he shoot papyrus with his beam

but it misses and papyrus strike the blow to bill as he throw more bone to him and one of them almost hit him

bill keep shooting him wiht his beam but all of them misses

papyrus then summon a gasterblaster

but unlike sans papyrus gaster blaster resembles a cow skull and fire a blue ray

he summons more and all of them aiming at bill

bill then dodge all of it then vanishing

papyrus was on alert but then bill spawn behind him

but papyrus already know that as he throw 5 bones directly to bill which pinned him to a tree

papyrus calmed down as his eye starting to get normal again

but then bill disappeared

"did you really think you can stop me?" bill said from behind him

he turn around only to be sliced by bill hand that was glowing

"well... that... was... unexpected..." papyrus said as his head fell down

"sorry mabel it seems i broke our promise" papyrus head talk when his body starting to turn to dust except for his body armor and scarf

"i-i-i am-m s-s-so-sorry" he said as he close his eye and then his head turn to dust

after his whole body turn to dust bill then turn his attention to mabel

"now where was i? oh yea" bill said as he spawn a bubble around mabel with his signature shooting star motive on it and put a lock to it

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **outside**

everyone ran outside to see the sky was teared and bill was in the middle of it laughing maniacally

"ford waht is going on?" gaster asked

"we were too late the rift was destroyed!" ford answered

"and what does that mean?" asgore asked

"the end of the world" ford said

* * *

 **OK i have recovered and- *see sans staring at me***

 **ok sans i was'nt personal *sans ignite his eye***

 **it was a fanfic papyrus is alive**

 **"dirty brother killer!" sans said**

 **wait what? *sees body turned blue***

 **OW OW OOF UGH AHHH EWOADKOADJASNSD**

 **"well look like blade is getting beat on by sans" dipper said**

 **"i think he deserve it" mabel said shrugging**


	4. Chapter 4

**well sans beats my ass last chap but since im the author i can't be hurt although sans is still mad at me... kinda**

 **well without further ado, let's get this show started**

* * *

 **"** HAHAHAHAHAHAH psychical form DONT MIND IF I DO!" bill said as he was floating in the air

after gaining his psychical form he zoom into the town

"listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets! for 1 trillion years i was stuck in my decaying dimension waiting for a new universe to call my own the name's bill or you can call me your new lord and master for all eternity" bill said sapping the town founder statue melting it

"now meet interdimensional criminals i called my friends" bill said as the rift summon monster

" 8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Xanthar. Then of course there's also Teeth, wraith * pointing to a ghost like woman*, kraken * pointing to a cthulu like man*, goliath * pointing to a big creature with a club* ,gorgon*pointing to a spider like lady* , behemoth*pointing to a big creature with a hard shell*, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, these undeads *pointing on a hoard of undead with medieval equipment* and these eyebats. This is our town now, boys!" bill said as his friends laugh

"listen you unholy triangle as mayor of this town i order to get out of here!" tyler ordered

"yea we don't like you!" a citizen said

"we rip outsider like you to shreds!" manly dan said

"I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your horsemen of the apocalypse?" preston said

"dad!" pacifica yelled

"not now sweetie the growns up are talking" preston said

"oh wow that's a great offer how about instead i shuffle every organ on your face?" bill said snapping his finger

preston face instantly become deformed

bill then maniacally laugh as the citizen run away from him

"this place could use a decoration. how about a castle of my own?" bill said as a pyramid come out of the ground behind him

"and how about some bubble of pure madness?!" bill said as colorfull bubbles fill the town

"This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!" bill shouted

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **outside**

"i always think how the world will ends" alphys said

"weirdmageddon..." ford muttered

"the rift must have cracked in mabel bag" dipper said

"wait did you all hear that?" toriel said

they stay quiet and then hear a stampede coming toward them

"weirdness wave!" a gnome called running into the mystery shack

"everyone get inside quick!" sans said

 **inside**

"ok so we need to devise a plan" ford said

"i know how to defeat bill but i can't do it alone" ford continued

"how about we split into 2 team? one search for mabel and one help grunkle ford" dipper asked

"i'l go look for mabel. who's with me?" sans said

"me" undyne said

"me"alphys said

"me" gaster said

"ok the rest of you help ford and dipper" sans said

"if you find them go to the mall, we will meet there" ford said

everyone nods

"ok let's go" sans said getting out from the shack with his team

"ok everyone follow me!" ford said as he grab a large briefcase from his basement

* * *

 **team A (sans)  
**

 **somewhere in the forest**

"MABEL!" undyne yelled

"papyrus,mabel yell if you hear us!" alphys yelled

"PAPYRUS!" gaster yelled

"papyrus.. mabel.. i hope you two are okay" sans thought

they search for them for hours till...

"sans i think you better come here" alphys said

sans then ran to alphys location and saw a broken battle armor and a scarf with a lot of dust on it

"no... no no no no NO!" sans said with his eyes crying

"papyrus..." undyne said with a sad tone

"let's go look for mabel" alphys said walking away with the others

* * *

 **flashback**

"ok then" dipper said walking in

"what's up bro?" sans asked

"you do know what is going on right?" papyrus asked

"no?" sans said

"dipper walkie talkie was on when you help ford from the wreckage" papyrus said

"oh" sans said

"sans please promise me one thing" papyrus said

"what is it bro?" sans asked

"i want you to protect those 2 human" papyrus said

"why?" sans asked

"just promise me" papyrus said

"ok then i promise" sans said shrugging

"pinky promise?" papyrus asked holding his pinky out

"pinky promise" sans said holding papyrus pinky with his pinky

* * *

"papyrus..." sans mutter from his breath and taking papyrus scarf

"you do know i hate making promise" sans said with a sad tone and wrapping the scarf on his neck

"but i think i will make one exception for you" sans said standing up

"you are the best brother i ever had" sans said walking away

"sans.." undyne called

"did you guys found mabel?" sans asked quietly

"no sign of her anywhere" gaster said

"ok heres the plan we go to the rendezvous point" sans said

"sounds good to me" undyne said

"let's go" sans said walking to the mall

* * *

 **team b (ford)**

 **bell tower**

"i have been waiting to use this" ford said grabbing a big gun from his briefcase

"what is that?" toriel asked

"it's a quantum destabilizer" ford said

"a quantum what?" asgore confusingly asked

"i'll explain later" ford said then aiming at bill who was talking to his friends

"steady steady" ford mutters

but a weirdness wave pass through them and making the bell behind him to become alive

"hahahahaha im alive!" the bell said suprising them making ford shot to miss

"uh oh" asgore claimed

"well well could this day get any BETTER?!"bill said as he shoot the tower

admist the tower ruin dipper manage to get up but ford was stuck in a wreckage and toriel and asgore is unconcious

"dipper listen take my journals! *throw a backpack to dipper who grab it* i knwo bill weakness its.. OH NO dipper run!" ford said as he tell dipper to run

dipper then ran down as hide in one of the bushes

"well well well god old 6 fingers!" bill said as he grabbed ford with his magic

"listen everyone this armageddon wouldn't be possible without him!" bill said poiting to ford

"listen how about you join me ? your six finger will make you fit in my gang" bill offered

"i'll die before i join you!" ford refused

"oh well then i have a riddle for why does the old man does this *assume a paw like fingers*" bill asked

"what? this?" ford said as he follow bill pose as bill turn him to gold

"cause i need a new backscratcher!" bill joked making all his friend laugh

dipper though he had enough of this

"BILL!" dipper battlecried running to him ready to punch him

"oh look my puppet is back for the encore!" bill said as he slamed dipper to a tree

"ugh NO THE JOURNALS!" dipper yelled as the journals levitate to bill

"this is waht happen to hero kid!" bill said burning the journals

"NO!" dipper shouted as he sees the journal burn to dust

"now how about a VIP party at the pyramid?" bill offered with ford in his hand

"heck yea!" pyronica cheered

"then let's go" bill said turning a car into a race car

"boss what do we do with these 2 monster?" paci fire said grabbing asgore and toriel

"bring them to the pyramid with us and oh yea 8 ball and teeth your in for a treat you can eat the boy" bill said before driving away with his friends

"well i always live desserts" 8 ball come closer to dipper who was injured

"well waht are we waiting for time to eat!" teeth said ready to pounce at dipper

but they were interrupted when they got hit by a blue spear

"ow" 8 ball claimed after being pierced to a telephone pole

"undyne!"dipper claimed

"dipper you okay?"undyne asked

"yea i'm okay" dipper said trying to stand up

"cmon let's go to the others" undyne said

* * *

 **gravity falls maximun security prison**

"oh mabel after i get out of this prison you will be mine" gideon dreamingly said in his prison cell which is full of photos of mabel and poster of her

KABOOM

"huh?" gideon said looking through his prison barr and see gravity falls

"oh my bill came through" gideon said joyous

"gideon!" one of his men ran to him and break open his cell door

"what is it?" gideon asked

"there's a weird triangle guy looking for you" he answered

"i'll be right there" gideon said with an evil grin

* * *

 **gravity falls mall**

 **inside**

inside the mall are alphys,wendy,gaster and toby sitting near a campfire

"alphys i found dipper" undyne shouted to the group

"good but where is for,toriel and asgore?" alphys asked

"bill took them" dipper said

"what?"wendy asked

"he took them to his pyramid" dipper said

"you mean that big thing floating in the sky?" gaster asked

"yea and did any of you find mabel?" dipper asked

"no" undyne said shaking her head

"then what about papyrus?" dipper asked

everyone just keep silence

"what? what is up with papyrus?" dipper asked

"papyrus is dead" sans said coming out from one of the darkness with his scarf

"WHAT?!" dipper asked

"he try to protect mabel from bill and he got killed" sans said

"if you din't take ford apprenticeship. this wouldn't happen" sans said

"im-im sorry" dipper said

"i promise him i will protect you two and i intent to not break it" sans said

silence fills the air

"hey hey listen how about instead of whining here we go look for mabel?" wendy asked walking outside with a crossbow in her hand

"y-yea" dipper said following wendy

 **outside**

"i din't though those metal album about the end of the world was right" wendy said scouting on the roof

"i messed up big time. the journals was destroyed, grunkle ford is captured and i can't find my family everywhere bill was right there are no room for heroes we have lost" dipper said

"it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?" wendy asked

"it's because i have mabel back in those days" dipper answered

"then you need to get Mabel back. Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister. I don't know if it's yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, you two are unstoppable. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe." wendy encourage

"but where do we find her?" dipper asked worried

then the wind blow down a broken billboard and reveal a big bubble with mabel signature shooting star sign

"wow that was easy" dipper said with a poker face

then the two of them ran back into the mall

 **later...**

"so that's where she is?" undyne asked pointing at the bubble

"no mistake that must be where she is" wendy said

"well what are we waiting for?" sans said spawning 7 gester blaster for them to ride on

each of them ride the gaster blaster to the bubble without seeing that a few pair of eyes watching them for the ground

* * *

 **sorry if this chap kinda rushed an-**

 **papyrus fans : *bust down the door* there he is!**

 **oh crap! *runs away***

 **alphys : well see you guys later!**

 **P.S : i put a reference to a game here who can find it get a free virtual cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok im back *huff* *puff***

* * *

"it's just up ahead" dipper said pointing at it from his gaster blaster

"ok in a few moment we should be-" sans said but was cutted when a blue laser shoot them from the ground

"what the?" undyne wondered looking down

it was gideon and his gang riding a bunch of cars

"gideon!" dipper claimed

"you know that kid?" alphys asked holding to her gasterblaster

"yea he try to get mabel affection and the mystery shack by almost destroying the whole town!" wendy answered

"i won't let you get away!" gideon shouted from below them

"ugh i can't spawn more gaster blaster" sans said

"so if any of ours break" gaster claimed

"you fall" sans added

"guh i can't get a clear shot at him" undyne said with her spear on her hand

"then don't get hit" sans said

then gideon fire another beam but misses them

they keep dodging them till one of the beam hit sans

"darn" he mutters

he said as his gasterblasters despawn

"AHHHHH!" they all screamed as they fall down

* * *

"ugh my head" dipper said as he rubbed his head

then he saw a hooded figure helping him to stand

"oh hey dude!" the hooded firgure say as he open his hood

it was soos!

"soos? i though you are captured" wendy said getting up

"nah dude i manage to get away" soos said

"uh i like the reunion and all but we are surrounded" undyne said preparing her spear

dipper look around and see gideon and his gang surrounding him

"uh oh" dipper claimed

sans was wounded with gaster helping him stand

they keep going back till they get to a dead end

"well well well isn't this fun soon bill eyebats will come and get you and mabel will be mine!" gideon said

"is she?" dipper asked

"well yeah i have her trapped MABEL IS MINE!" gideon said showing the key from his neck

"Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you." dipper explained looking at wendy

"The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving." dipper said

"well i appreciate what you trying to say to me but it won't work" gideon said with his arms crossed

"mabel might not willing to be my girlfriend but as soon as i talk to bill after bringing you in i think he can work out something" gideon added

"and after that mabel an-" gideon said but was interrupted when one of his men car explode

"WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?" gideon yelled

"someone cut the car to half!" one of his men said

admist the smoking car was a hooded figure with a red cape and hood with a gold ribbon on its neck and a sword in it hand

"what the heck?" one of gideon man claimed

"it just split that car in half!"another of his men shouted

the person then slashes it sword twice in thin air making 2 more car to be cut in half

"WHAT?!" gideon claimed in shock

"boss we better scram or we will be cutted in half!" one of his men said

"this isn't over yet!" gideon said while getting one of the car

gideon and his gang then drive away from them

the hooded figure come closer to them

"captain undyne!" the figure said bowing

"uhh what?" undyne asked

"you don't remember? " the figure said ready to pull it hood

"it's me red!" the figure pulldown it hood reavealing a female dog

"who?" undyne still confused

"*sigh* the one that you trained ever since we get out of the underground?" red claimed

undyne stay silence for a moment and then seems to remember something

"oh yea now i remember" undyne said

* * *

 **flashback**

undyne was talking a stroll through the town when suddenly

"captain undyne!" a female dog yelled running to her

"*sigh* let me guess you want my autograph" undyne said rolling her eyes

"what? no! i want to be part of the royal guard!" the dog said

"kid you do know that the royal guard is disbanded right?"undyne asked

"i know but-but i want to be like you strong and be good please?" the dog said making puppy eyes

undyne remember about the dog that she trained long ago

"*sigh* very well but i won't be easy on you" undyne said

"alright!" the dog yelled jumped in happiness

"what's your name kid?" undyne asked

"red, just red" the dog introduced

"meet me in the woods on 2 hour" undyne said crossing her arm

"ok!" red said running away

after that red took training from undyne in the woods till she eventually become one of the best royal guard even beating the 2 royal guard on 1 vs 2 battle

* * *

"yea i like that you help us and all but now how we suppose to get in?" dipper said pointing at a big lock on the bubble

"uhhh i might have the answer to that" alphys said showing the key making everyone shocked

"how did you get that?" dipper asked

"he drop it when he get into the car" alphys said shrugging

"ok then are you guys ready?" dipper asked

"ready then ever" wendy said with her cross bow n her hand

dipper then put the key into the lock which dissolve when the key touch it

then they starting to walk into the bubble

* * *

 **well that all for now sorry for the short chapter and the late update my internet getting trouble lately**

 **and red din't belong to me it belong to taxiderby and his game i recommend you guys to try it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew sorry for the delay finally got my internet fixed and i finally can write again without the possibility of losing the work**

* * *

 **fearamid**

 **all of the monster are partying while toriel and asgore being seen in cages**

"attention ladies and gentlemonster" bill announced

the monster then stopped partying

"listen it's be-" bill was cut when

"bill cipher! this is the time police come out and surrender and you will not be harmed!" a voice announced from the outside

"oh great" bill said as his fearamid door was busted down by time baby and his squad of time police

"bill cipher! you are in violation in the rule of space time and possession of a fellow time officer" a time police said

"hear this cipher!" time baby said

"oh time baby" bill said rolling his eye

"if your invasion on this dimension continues it can destroy the fabric of existence. surrender now or face my tantrum!" time baby said

"oh no the tantrum what would i ever do? HOW ABOUT THIS?!" bill said firing a blue beam which eradicate time baby and his time polices

"oh snap he just killed time baby" kraken said the monsters then cheered

"ok as i was saying" bill said

"it's been fun working with you guys turning gravity falls inside out and collecting it citizen for my throne of frozen human agony!" bill said pointing to his throne which was made by every gravity falls citizen "but now i want you all to take our chaos worldwide!" bill said as his eye turn into earth " go all of you to the farthest corner of the earth this world is ours now!" bill announced as the monster fly away from his fearamid "ahh world domination i could get used to thi-" bill was cutted when all of his monster hit an invisible wall

"WHAT?!" bill yelled angrily as hisvoice echoing through his fearamid

bill then fly toward the invisible wall and touch it "hmm this might be complicated" bill said

"i think i broke something" goliath said

"WALK IT OFF!" bill commanded

bill then enter his fearamid and sit on his throne just in time as behemoth rolling in

"boss gideon failed the kid and those other monster manage to get into the bubble" behemoth said

"if those kids get together again you know whattttt will happennnnnnn" gorgon said getting down from her nest on the ceiling

"don't worry too much guysthat bubble is one of my most diabolical trap yet it need the will of titanium to resist it" bill said

"what ever you say bosssssssss" gorgon said getting back to her nest

"you won't win" toriel said behind her bar

"well we will see" bill said

"now for our little problem" bill said sitting down and grabbing ford statue" i think someone need to come out of retirement" bill said looking at ford statue

* * *

 **mabel bubble**

a bright light consume the room around them

"it so bright in here" gaster said trying to cover his eye

"becareful guys this bubble was made by bill so there's bound to be traps" dipper said looking around

"what is this place anyway?" red asked looking around

suddenly the floor below them cracks

"uh oh" sans muttered

then the floor break and everyone was screaming as they fall down

"guys if i die i want to die hugging!" soos said hugging wendy and undyne tightly

"soos you are choking me!" undyne said as her face turned blue as so is wendy's

then they landed on a bouncy house

"wait what?" soos said letting undyne and wendy go

"is it just me or the whole ground just turn into a bouncy castle?" alphys asked

"guys look!" red said getting out from the bouncy house

around them was like a wonderland filled with stuff animals and cuteness alike and a giant waddles working as a bus

"ugh this place give me the creeps" gaster said "same here" sans added

then they see a car getting closer to them inside was 2 guys one was a blonde haired guy with a overall short and the ohter one is a blue haired guy with a nutcracker like clothes

"hey you guys and welcome to mabel land!" they both said in unison

"and this is worse than the apocalypse" dipper said with a flat face

"now who want to go for a grand tour?" xyler said

"i think i'll pass cmon sans" gaster walking away with sans

"heck no!" undyne said walking away with alphys and red

"*sigh* do we have a choice?" dipper asked with wendy and soos

"nope!" the blue haired guy said

* * *

 **SANS side**

"sans you go this way i got that way" gaster said

"ok then sure" sans said walking to his direction

after walking for a while

"LAZYBONES!" a voice come from behind sans jolted him

he turn around to see papyrus standing there angry without his scarf

"SANS! i have been looking for you for 4 hours! and what are you doing with my scarf?!" papyrus said

"pap..."sans said

"sans what is wrong?" papyrus asked

sans then hugged him

"oh nothing bro i just happy to **sea** you!" sans grinned

BA DUM TEESH

"*sigh* sans. cause i have lost you for 4 hours i will forgive you this time for that terrible pun" papyrus said

sans then jumped back from him

"sans?" papyrus asked before he was pierced by bones from the ground

"you're not papyrus..." sans said "you're just some twisted illusion" sans added looking at him

papyrus then release a demonic laugh before dissolving into maggots and worm

"*sigh* i miss him so much" sans said grabbing tightly his scarf

"but i need to find mabel and get back to the real world" sans claimed

as soon as sans said that he was knocked out

* * *

 **UNDYNE SIDE**

"cmon mabel should be ar-" undyne said as her eyes starting ti shine in happiness

"what's wrong undyne? WOAH" alphys asked as her mouth is gaping

"huh? captain undyne?" red said shooking her

infront of them was a land filled with animes

"IT'S HEAVEN!" undyne said running to one of the anime character who's holding a greatsword

"MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE!" alphys said running to a catlike anime girl

"uhhhhhh" red just stand there confused

"wow i love your sword!" undyne said fangirling out

"could you please take a picture with me?" alphy said with a camera in her hand

"uhmmmmmm captain i think we should get back to finding mabel and go back to reality" red said

as soon as she said that she was tackled by some kinda of wafflemen

* * *

 **DIPPER SIDE**

"listen i appreciate you guys giving us a tour but can you show us where mabel is?" dipper asked

"oh mabel? he's on the top of that tower! guarded by waffle guards" craz pointed to a tall tower

"ok then thanks dude!" soos said as the 2 guys walked away

"ok here's the plan" dipper whispered to them

 **later...**

the waffleguard were guarding the door till..

"ahhh his eating me!" one of them said as soos eating him

"don't worry du-" the other guard was cut when wendy punch his face off

"cmon guys" dipper said opening the door

they ran to the top of the stair and found mabel sleeping

"wendy block the door!" dipper commanded

wendy then block the door with everything on the room

"soos grab mabel and let's get out of here!" dipper said

soos then grab mabel

"great now how do we get out?' wendy asked as they realised that there's no window on the tower

"guys?" mabel groaned as her eye stating to open

"don't worry mabel we will get you out of here!" dipper said

"dipper think of something quick!" wendy said holding down the doors

"but guys!" mabel said clapping her hand making everything float and then putting them back to where it belong

"mabel what's going on?" dipper asked

"i don't want to leave" mabel said

"WHAT?!" dipper shockingly asked

"i said this is my home now. i don't want to be saved!" mabel said cheerfully

"mabel are you crazy?!" dipper asked

"listen dipper out there is harsh no one will come to our party and no one will say goodbye to me after the end of summer but here no one is sad and summer is infinite here!" mabel announced

"mabel look i'm sorry about our fight but we need to go back to gravity falls" dipper said

"why should i? i'm happy in here i even have another version of you with a positive attitude" mabel said

then a cooler version of dipper walked in

"sup everyone im dippy fresh and i like supporting my sister,skateboarding and ending every word with a high five" dippy said

"mabel listen to yourself!" dipper said

"i with dipper this time mabel" wendy said

as soon as she said that a monster truck drive up near them containing wendy's friend

"guys?!" wendy asked shocked

"yo wendy want to come with us We've got a monster truck full of fireworks, fake IDs, and pranking supplies." her friend said

"Wanna drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principal's head?" her other friend added

"Yes. Yes I do. Sorry, guys, I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes." wendy said getting into the monster truck and drive off

"don't worry dude nothing can separate me from you" soos said

as he said that the door behind them open revealing a mexican fighter

"hello soos it is i your father!" the man said

"whoa whoa whoa dad?" soos asked

"You don't remember what I look like, so I have the body of a pro wrestler and a face you once saw on a hot sauce bottle. I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be." the man said

"you're perfect!" soos said

"want to play catch?" the man said

"heck yea sorry dude but i at least got to play with him once see ya!" soos said running off

"ok listen mabel i know that this world is your wonderland your fantasy but we need to save everyone in the REAL world" dipper said

as soon as he said that the whole creature there gasped and he was tackled by waffleguards

"what the?" dipper said

"you are in violation of our rule: never mention reality" the waffle guard said as he was escorted out of the tower

outside was sans and red surrounded by waffleguard

"cause your crimes against mabeland you are to be banished from this world FOREVER!" one of the waffleguard said

mabel followed them

"MABEL! You're smarter than this! Bill has you hypnotized or something! Are you really gonna let them banish us?!" dipper asked

"what? no! guys there must be another way" mabel said

"Very well. If they wishes to stay, they must plead his case in the ultimate trial. Of fantasy vs. reality." one of the waffleguard said

"this is not going to be good" sans said

* * *

 **THE COURTROOM OF CUTENESS (what? you have a better name?)**

sans,red and dipper is at the suspect table and mabel sit next to them while the others watch from the seat

"AHEM all hail Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein." a giraffe in a police clothes announced

a cat wearing a judge costume come out from a hole

"are you kidding me?" red muttered

"order! order! order in the court" the cat said "AHEM We are here to try these 3 in the case of fantasy vs. reality. If they wins, Mabel will return with them to the real world! But if they loses they will be banished forever!" the judge finished

"that doesn't sound good" sans said

"mabel can't you do something?" dipper whispered to her

"hey i din't make the rules here" mabel said shrugging

"but you make this world!" dipper said

mabel just shrugged

"all hail the jury!" the giraffe police said

mabel clapped her hand and summon 6 mabels to be the jury

"are you kidding me?" red said

"sans,red can't you do something?" dipper whispered

"ugh my power can't be fully used here i can't even summon my blasters" sans said

"and i can't even cut anything with my sword" red said

"mabel this is crazy!" dipper said

"sorry but now you have to talk to my legal team" mabel said as xyler and craz get into the court with lawyer suits

"oh great these guys again" sans said

"we are mabel legal team!" xyler said

"let's hear the opening statement" the judge said

"judge,townsfolk and the lovely ladies of the jury" craz said making the jurys giggles

"My case is simple these very unrighteous dude thinks that reality is better than fantasy. But reality is bogus, lame and whack" xyler explained

" I'd like to show you this "reality" that Dipper loves so much, and show you how it has wronged my client, and Dipper, their entire lives. *Takes a book titled "Mabel Memories" from a case Craz is holding* Exhibit A. mabel scrapbook" xyler said

"uh oh" dipper said

"second grade october 10th. photo day" xyler said as the whole courtroom turned to a photo set

mabel and dipper was readying for a photo dipper was having allergies and mabel just finished making her hair but sadly a kid put a gum on her hair ruining her hair making her cry

then the whole courtroom return to normal

"mabel was going to have a great photo but reality have other plans" xyler said

"look that was one bad day ok?" dipper said

"one of many" craz said

xyler then scrolls through the book then stop

"february 14th 4th grade valentine day" xyler said

"oh no" dipper said as the whole room turned into dipper and mabel in class at valentine day

that was valentine day and mabel is getting a lot of love message from her love bag but once she ask dipper about how many he got dipper bag was empty soon the whole class started to mock him as he ran outside crying

then the whole room return to normal

"what is this about those were all in the past!"dipper said

"yea! now is different" red added

"oh yea? exhibit B red dairy" xyler said getting a small book out

"oh no" red muttered

"march 10th snowdin town royal guards tryout" xyler said and the whole room turned into the waterfall area

that day red was running from snowdin to the royal guard tryout she ran and ran to the waterfall area to take the test but once she get there undyne said that she can't join cause she's to small to join them but undyne still said that she can't join then she ran away crying

then the whole room return to normal

"you think you can be a royal guard that day but reality have other plan" xyler said

red just stay silence for a while

"hey leave the kid alone will ya?" sans asked

"oh yea about you. judge presenting exhibit C sans journal" craz said this time grabbing a small burnt book from his bag

"10 years ago 14th november sans workshop" craz said as the whole area turned into a dusty lab

"*gasp* this day" sans mutter as his pupil shrink

that day the workshop was empty and a red like bald creature is fixing a device the red finally finishes his creation and then turn the device on the machine then turned on it then explode filling the room with white light after the vision get clearer on the ground was not the creature before instead it was a skeleton with 2 small pupil and one of his eye started to glow

then the whole room started to get normal

sans just sat there

"well look like we are ready to deliver a verdict" the judge said

"wait what about our case?" dipper asked

"do you have a case?" the judge asked

"i do your honor i call witness mabel pines!" dipper said

"uh objection?" mabel asked

"I'll allow it. Us cats are famously curious." the judge said

mabel then walked to the witness chair

"mabel listen i might not be cool or stylish but i know you and you don't want to live in this world" dipper said

"pfttttt yeah right" mabel said sarcastically

" You're scared. Of growing up. And who could blame you I'm scared, too." dipper said

"Look, real life stinks sometimes, okay, I'm not gonna lie. But there's a better way to get through it than denial, and that's with help from people who care about you. It's how we've gotten through our whole lives. look at sans even though he lost his flesh doen't mean he went through denial and red did get stronger than the rest of the royal guards" dipper explained

"y-y-yea right!" red said

"i'm rootin for ya kid" sans said

"look *grabbing mabel scrapbook*"

dipper then scroll through the pages

the room then turned to the photo day

mabel was getting ready to take her picture crying but then dipper interrupted shaving his head mabel laughed and soon shave her hair too then they laughed as their picture was took

then the room shifted into the valentine day with dipper crying in a dark room then a heart shaped card slip in through the door and it says "for my favourite brother" dipper then smiled

"We've always been there for each other."

dipper the scroll through all of their trials starting from their arrival into gravity falls to the day they free monsterkind from the underground

"Mabel, I thought you were living a fantasy, but look at me! I actually thought I was gonna stay here and be Ford's apprentice! Spend my entire teens cooped up in a basement with a labcoat? How ridiculous is that? I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it together. I'm not taking Ford's apprenticeship. We've traveled to Heck and back to get you and we're goin' back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill and grow up together." dipper said offering a handshake

mabel then get down from the chair

"do you really mean it? all of it?" mabel asked

"definitely! awkward sibling hug?" dipper asked offering mabel a hug

the courtroom shrieked saying to them to not hug

"Sincere sibling hug." mabel said huggin dipper

"DON'T DO THE PATS!" the judge shouted

"pat pat" the twins said patting each other back

as soon as they said it the entire world starting to crumble

"that can't be good" undyne said

"Aw, man, I never noticed how bright this place is, ugh! Have I actually been listening to the same song for 6 hour? time to change this place" mabel said clapping her hand

"uh why this isn't working?" mabel said worried

"because your reign here is over!" the judge said transforming into a monster

"time to get out of here!" red commanded

they ran outside and ride the giant waddles

as soon as they nearing the exit mabel grab a sewing pin an point it foward the she use it to pop the bubble

"well mabeland time to say goodbye!" mabel said

* * *

 **outside**

they hit the ground as waddles return to his original size

"WOOOOOO HOOOO" red cheered

"we did it!" undyne said

"aww i'm going to miss that world" alphys said

"dipper? I appreciate what you said back there, but if you want to take Ford's apprenticeship, I won't get in your way." mabel said

"Psh. And miss out on your awkward teen years? You wish." dipper said

" Man, I went nuts back there. I mean come on. The real world can't be that bad, right? *look around* Oh boy."

"so where do we go now?" gaster asked

"the shack!" dipper said

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

"YES it's still intact!" dipper said

"never though i be happy to see this shakc standing" gaster said

"Oh, man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work." wendy said

but as soos try to open the door they hear a ruffling noise behind the door

dipper then signal them to prepare as he grab a golf club

as soon as everyone is ready they bust the door down

inside was stan and what's left of gravity falls sane citizen

"grunkle stan?" the twin asked

"kids?" stan asked

"uhh did i miss something" multibear asked coming out from the toilet

* * *

 **whew so that's all for now**

 **also quick spoiler the shack robot will not be the only one fighting there will be another giant thing fight the henchmaniac**


	7. Chapter 7

**and we are back**

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

so there was: the whole mystical creature of gravity falls,the sane citizen of gravity falls,a few monster, pacifica,candy,grenda,blub and stan there staring at them

"grunkle stan!" the twins hug him

"kids! i though i lost you two!" stan said hugging them

"im happy to see you mr pines!" soos said joining in the hug

"never though i say this but goo to see you old man" wendy siad joining the hug

"ha ha ha it's good to see you knuckle heads including you guys" stan said to the monster

"guys hate to break the mood but there's an eye bat and a squad of undead! coming this way" red said

"evasive maneuvers!" one of the manotaurs said

then they pull everyone into the shack and turn off the lights

"keep it down will you" grenda said to the monster

the eyebats scout the shack as it was surrounded by undeads.

then it froze a racoon whos was unfortunately scurring around after freezing it the eye bats and the undeads walked away

stan then light the room with a lantern

"welcome to what's left of gravity falls sane people" stan said

"is that pacifica wearing a potato sack?" mabel asked

"hey even in this sack i still look better than you" pacifica pouted

"so this is what's left of gravity falls?" sans asked looking around

"hey im here!" toby said while being treated by some gnomes

"wait toby what happened to you?" wendy asked

"you don't remember?" toby asked

* * *

 **flashback**

"darn" sans mutter as his gasterblaster disappeared

toby was screaming till he fall down

toby look around and see a dart machine standing near him

before he knew it he was being chased by a dart machine

* * *

"and that's how i got here" toby said as a dart being pulled out from him

"o k then" wendy said awkwardly

"stan how did this all happened?" gaster asked

"So I was hammering signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares. I listen to a lot of AM radio so I knew what this meant: the end of the world. What I didn't expect was what happened next. Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the shack with your unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness. " stan explained

"of course! the spell!" dipper said

old man mcgucket then come down stair

"oh yea That's when Possum Breath over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief. The plan's to stay in here and eat Brown Meat until we run out"stan said

"after that I vote we eat the gnomes." stan whispered to them

"hey i maybe short but im not deaf!" jeff said from a stack of books

"wait a minute so you're saying that you're going to sit here while the world ends?!" undyne asked

"i agree grunkle stan what about grankle ford?" dipper asked

"serve that jerk right my brother have a lot of stupid plans but going against an all powerfull dream demon? no thank you" stan said sitting on his couch and being message by multibear " Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine." stan said

as soon as he said that the tv turned on

it's shandra jimenez in bill fearamid

"This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony." shandra said as the camera zoom into the throne

everyone was seeing their families and friends being frozen in the throne

"and we see there are 2 cages in the corner of the room containing some prisoners" shandra said as the camera zoom into the cage

"toriel?" sans said

"asgore?!" undyne said

"this is shandra jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball." she said as she become stone

the tv then cut to static

"we have to save them!" alphys said

"that's right" mabel said climbing on multibear with dipper

"Bill wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's secret weakness." dipper said

the refugees then mutters

"and if we band together we can save ford,learn bill weakness and save the world!" undyne added

the refugees then cheered

"hold on for a sec did you all forget who's in charge here? and beside how are we going to move the mystery shack to bill?" stan asked

just as soon as he finishes mcgucket jolted

"holy dog miggity dog i just remember something!" mcgucket said tapping his feet

mcgucket then run upstair then come back with a scroll of paper in his hand

"here is my plan!" mcgucket said putting his papers on the table

"this could work" gaster said

"i like this plan!" undyne said grinning

"quick question tho will there be gunblade on this?" soos asked

"why?" mcgucket asked

"cause in animes they ussually have one" soos said

"what's an 'anime'?" mcgucket asked making alphys and soos gasped

"we have much to discuss" alphys said patting mcgucket

"let's do this guy!" undyne cheered raising her fist in the air

* * *

 **bill's fearamid**

ford statue melted as he returned to normal

"ugh where am i?" ford said looking around

"welcome to my humble room six finger" bill greeted

"bill.." ford said but then realised his feet was chained to the ground

"oh yea also i prepare a song for you" bill snapped his finger spawning a piano

"oh great..." ford mutters

bill crack his knuckles ans started to play his piano

It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
torturing people at the same time  
Smells like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

I'm not a demon tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner my man  
And now you got in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

 **he said that as his room changes to gravity falls which was destroyed by weirdness**

It's hard convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't easy  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

 **bill then ignite his blue fire in his hand**

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Oh I could throw you in the lake

 **suddenly ford is in water drowning**

Or feed you poisoned birthday cake

 **then ford suddenly being given a birthday cake by bill**

I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive

 **suddenly ford was underground trying to dig up**

But you might crawl out with a knife

 **when he was out from the grave he grab a knife and sneak to bill who was singing**

And kill me when I'm singing  
That's why

 **bill snap his finger and make ford levitate in midair**

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

 **after bill finished the whole room return to normal**

"ok now back to business!" bill said

"what do you want bill?" ford demanded

"listen you know that im an all powerful dream demon but i have a little problem" bill said as his eye become a projector and give an illustration to ford " but the problem is i can't get out of this town by some barrier" bill said

"Incredible! Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago." ford said

"and do you know how to break it?" bill asked

"and do you think i going to tell you?" ford asked

"*sigh* listen ford i came here to free this world. there will be no rules, non stop party everyday, and for you my six fingered friend you will be ontop of everything anything you want will come true IF you help me" bill said

"nice try but no" ford said

"oh well look like i'm going to have go inside your brain to find it" bill said as he prepared to enter ford mind

"oh hoho not so fast bill you know the game rules you can't enter my mind IF you don't have a deal with me" ford said triumphantly

"*sigh* your'e making this harder six finger oh well then i'll force you to make a deal with me" bill snap his finger and the whole room turned dark

* * *

 **MYSTERY SHACK**

 **3 days later**

after working for 3 days straight they finally done making mcgucket creation and now they are resting for tomorrow will be the battle for the world

 **outside**

the refugees are resting at a campfire

"man we got to Admit it. This is the best day of the end of the world. I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future." mabel said

"Yeah. Getting to actually live to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now." dipper said

"Hey, if we're lucky enough to get there, I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen." soos said

"yea don't worry kid!" undyne said grinning

"thanks guys and did anyone see grunkle stan?" mabel asked

 **inside**

"after what i did for them look at them now" stan said to a gnome

"shmebulock!" the gnome said

"yea they are loads of shmebulock" stan said

dipper and mabel walked in

"grunkle stan what's wrong?" mabel asked

"It's this darn plan to save my brother. If you didn't notice, I already saved him once from that portal, and he never thanked me! He causes the end of the world, and still somehow it's always 'Stan's the screw-up. Ford's the hero.'" stan said

"maybe everyone think he's a hero cause he keep trying even if the chance is slim" dipper said

stan just stay silence

"Guys! Guys! Trust me, tomorrow's gonna be great! I believe in us." mabel said

"mabel! i need help here!" undyne shouted

"coming!" mabel said as she ran to undyne

 **the next day**

"guys are you ready?" dipper asked

"ready as ever kid" sans said

"ok then on 3" dipper said

"1" all of them said

"2"

"3!" dipper and mabel shout as dipper pull the switch

...

...

...

...

...

but nothing happened

"uhhh did we do something wrong?" mabel asked

"i don't know i mean we follow the blue print perfectly" mcgucket said

"huh i wonder what cause it to fail?" gaster wondered

"well the plan is bonker. time to go back to the original plan" stan said

"*sigh* you guys forgot to power it!" flowey said from his pot

all of them make a dumbfounded expression

"how do we get electricity?" dipper asked

"oh i know!" alphys said running to the living room

alphys then grab a hard disk below the couch

"wait you don't mean!" soos gasped

"yes we need 'her' help" alphys said

"why?" undyne asked

"she can crawl through electricity and i bet she can direct them too" alphys said " and i need salt" alphys said

 **later**

"are you guys ready?" alphys asked

"ok ready!" soos said finishing a salt circle around her computer

alphys then plugged the hard disk to her computer

the computer screen turned on revealing an anime girl

"what do you want?" GIFfanny asked in a grumpy tone

"i need you to help us" alphys asked

"and why should i?" GIFfanny asked

"cause it's for soos?" alphys asked shrugging

"what for? he din't like me anyway" GIFfanny said

"then make him like you rather than trying to kill him" alphsy said

GIFfanny stay silence for a moment till..

"NOPE" GIFfanny said

"fine! i'll make a body for you!" alphys said sounded frustrated

"A BODY?!" GIFfanny said as her eye shine

"so do you agree to help us?" al[phys asked

"YES!" GIFfanny said happily

"ok then i need you to focus all electricity to the shack" alphys said clearing some of the salt

"oh that? this will be easy!" GIFfanny said as she turn to electricity and went to the electric pole

then a surge of electricity surges through the shack giving it enough power to activate it

"alright!" undyne cheered

"bill we're coming for you!" mabel said determined

"h-h-hey guys" flowey said stuttering

all of them look at flowey

"i want to help" flowey said

"why?" dipper asked

"i want to get that dorito for tricking me" flowey said

"how can you help?" sans asked

"give me the human souls and i'll show you" flowey said

"how about no?" sans said

"beside we don't have the souls" dipper said

"hey dipper look at what i found at grunkle ford basement!" mabel said as she put down 5 jar of hearts all of them with different color there are : yellow,cyan,green,orange and purple

"give them to me" flowey said in a begging tone

"no" dipper said getting in the robo shack

"PLEASE I WANT TO SAVE MY PARENTS!" flowey said starting to cry

they all stopped when they hear that

"your parents?" alphys asked

"toriel and asgore is my parents" flowey said crying

"wait then you are!" sans said

"yes i'm asriel prince of the monsters" flowey said

"how are you alive?!" alphys asked

"i don't know but please give me the souls i want to save them" flowey said crying

mabel then grab the jars

"mabel?" dipper asked

"don't worry i'm sure he really mean it" mabel answered

she put them near flowey after she backed away the jar break

"t-t-thank you" flowey said as the souls circle around him

* * *

 **bill fearamid**

 **inside**

ford was being electrified by bill

"interested to make a deal now?" bill said

"n-n-never" ford said

"aw what do you say guys another 5.000 volt?" bill asked

then an undead ran to goliath and talk giberrish

"uh boss?" goliath called

"what? can you see im busy?" bill asked

"this undead tell me that there's 2 gigantic thing walking toward here" goliath said pointing to the undead

"what?" bill was interrupted when his door was busted down by a bomb

"oh cmon i just have that door fixed!" bill said

then bill float outside and saw the mystery shack walking with a robot like body and a giant flower like thing with a tv with a determined face surrounded with petals with hearts and an angelic ring on the top of the tv and angel wings on it's back and below it was another giant flower

"oh look the mortal try to fight back how cute henchmaniacs they are all yours!" bill said as his friends jump down and grow to giant size

* * *

 **mystery shack**

"are you guys ready? dipper asked

"ready to give that triangle a lesson!" flowey said beside them

"all system seem to be ok!" GIFfanny said from a tv

"this is a bad plan" stan said

"stop being a coward stan" sans said

"CHARGEEEEE!" dipper battle cried as the 2 titans charge to the henchmaniacs

* * *

 **whew our journey is almost ending**

 **i will put at least 2 or 3 more chapter and a bonus in ending it**

 **and a little spoiler another character will die in this story**

 **well bye now! the next chap will be soon i promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**the end is nigh and for those who want to know what flowey look like try to search 'alpha flowey' in google**

* * *

the 2 titans charge through as they get closer the henchmaniacs started to charge at them too

flowey then drop bombs with a peace sign ontop of the henchmaniacs wounding them

goliath then throw a rock at robo shack with robo shack fighting pyronica

the boulder was blocked by flowey which hit goliath with a vine attack knocking him

robo shack then punch pyro nica stunning him

* * *

 **shacktron inside**

"thanks flowey!" mabel thanked through an intercom

"uh dudes we got a problem" soos said pointing at the undead climbing the shack through it foot

"leave those to us!" the manotaurs said jumping down

down there they were destroying the undead like nothing

"well that take care of that" red said

"wow those guys are tough" wendy said

just then they were tackled by wraith

* * *

flowey was busy fighting kraken and 8-ball

the robo shack was winning against wraith till suddenly she freaks out franticallly attacking in a quick speed but thanks to the weirdness spell the damage were minimal

but then their vision was blurred by webs caused by gorgon which they get rid off but after they manage to get rid of the web the see gorgon was readying to bite them only to be sucker punch by the dino fist

* * *

 **shacktron inside**

"guys eyebats incoming!" alphys said

"we got this!" undyne said as she and red follows her

undyne and red then went outside and shoot down the eye bats and one of the eyebats hit 8 ball face turning it into stone making flowey overpower kraken

"thanks!" flowey said

* * *

pacifire then charge at shacktron only to be bit by the dino hand after pacifire was out teeth then jump at them biting the shack but the gobble wonker bit him and throw him away

then they trip when behemoth come charging at them making the shacktron vulnerable behemoth was about to crush them when a blue beam push him away

it was flowey

"you guys okay?" flowey asked

"we're okay thanks!" dipper said through the intercom

flowey then was tackled by xanthar while the shacktron fighting kryptos

the shacktron then open it's cannon and fire at kryptos 3 times but behind him was goliath ready to punch them

but a swarm of flies interrupted him which give them an opportunity to uppercut him

but after he tumble down the kraken drop a massive amount of electricity from above shocking them

* * *

 **robo shack inside**

"guys the gobble wonker and the foot have overheated by that electricity wave" GIFfanny said from the tv

"oh no what do we do?" alphys said

"don't worry i can fix it but it's going to take time" GIFfanny said

"make it quick!" gaster said

they trying to punch the kraken who was biting the shield with it's tentacle mouth

"the spell wont hold much longer!" red said

then the kraken was pushed away by flowey

"fixed it!" GIFfanny said as the shacktron manage to move again

* * *

the shacktron then punch away wraith who was infront of them but instead the punch went right through her then they realised that that was a decoy and the real wraith was behind them

they turn around but was too late they were attacked from the behind the gobble wonker was trying to bit her away

the gobblewonker manage to bit her hard enough to let her go

flowey on the other hand is struggling avoiding kraken eletric shock shot but the kraken suddenly was shooted by the shacktron

then as they try to go help flowey they realise that their leg is covered in webs they break free from it and find gorgon infront of them angry and attack the shack with her fang but the gobble wonker manage to bit her making her writhe in pain

* * *

 **fearamid**

"*sigh* those guys have one job. ONE JOB!" bill said annoyed

"go dipper and mabel!" ford cheered

bill then put attention to him

"you CARE for those kids aren't you? then i bet they can make you talk" bill asked

"what? oh no" ford said

"i'm pretty sure i can make you talk through those kid" bill said in a sinister tone

"wait you can-" ford was interrupted when he turned to gold again

"time to clean the yard!" bill said cracking his knuckle

he then make his hand into a gigantic size and fly out from the fearamid

* * *

 **shacktron inside**

"heads up! bill coming!" GIFfanny said

bill then fly up near them and slam them with his gigantic fist

"oh no" flowey mutters

but it failed as the shack was protected by the spell barrier

flowey let a sigh of relief and keep fighting the henchmaniac

"WHAT?!" bill yelled

"no nononononoNNONONONONONONO" bill said as he grows 10 arm and started to punch the shack

"NOW!" dipper yelled and the shacktron move his dino arm and bite off bill eye's

"OW! MY EYE!" bill screamed

"great he's distracted now is the time" mabel said

"i will stay here and man the shacktron" gaster said

then undyne,sans,alphys,red,blub,Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica,mcgucket aboard the exit tube

"are you guys ready?" dipper asked

"can we think of another plan?" stan asked

"no time gramps" wendy said as she press and they all were ejected from the shacktron

as they float in the air sans spawned his gasterblasters to help them get to the fearamid

* * *

 **fearamid**

they all landed safely in the fearamid

"ugh it's even worse up close" dipper said commenting on the throne

"toriel!" sans said running to the cages as alphys and undyne followed

"guys i found grunkle ford! he's golden!" mabel said

they all see that ford is a gold statue

"well not in a good way" mabel continued

"tori are you okay?" sans asked

"i'm okay. cmon we need to help them" toriel said

"asgore are you okay?" alphys asked

"i'm okay" asgore said

"how do we break the spell?" wendy asked

"over here!" gideon said from a birdcage dancing and wearing a dress

"gideon how did you get here and what's with that dress?" dipper said holding his laugh

"bill made me do this for all eternity cause i fail him" gideon said

"how do we break the spell dude?" soos asked

"pull the mayor if the throne goes down the spell will be broken" gideon said

then they pull the mayor from the throne turning everyone back to normal

"kids! i know i could count on you!" ford said

"grunkle ford!" dipper and mabel called hugging him

"ford we need a plan quick bill is out side fighting the rest of us and i don't know how much longer they can holdout" undyne said

"dipper said you know bill weakness" sans said

"i-i do! does anyone have something to draw with?" ford asked

"here use this" robbie said giving ford a spray can

"perfect!" ford said

ford then starting to draw something on the floor

"uh i hate to break it to ya but we don't have much time!" stan said

"this won't take long" ford said

"ok then i guess he lost his mind then" stan said as ford finishes his drawing

it was the summoning circle for bill

"what is this a game of hot potato?" red asked

"No, a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hot potato. a few years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved. This whole time I though that it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now, I finally understand that it's destiny." ford explained

"Dipper, the pine tree." ford said as dipper walked into his part of the circle

"Mabel, the shooting star. " ford said as mabel walked in hers

"a question mark? *gasp* that's me!" soos said walking into the circle

"i think this one is me?" robbie asked walking into the circle

"and this is me? and what luck i'm standing next to mabel" gideon said as he enter his part

"don't push it gideon" mabel said

"ice what's ice?" dipper asked pointing to an ice symbol next to him

"i think it's someone who stay cool even in danger" ford said

"wendy! wendy!" her friend cheered

"ok then" wendy said getting in her part

"the glasses must be someone who smart" ford said as mcgucket enter his part

"the illama must be someone who is spoiled but have a good heart i think" ford said

"wait is this me?" pacifica asked getting in a circle with an illama sign

meanwhile...

* * *

 **outside**

the shacktron was fighting bill

bill was struggling when he realised that the other part of the shack is not protected

"oh lookie here look like someone list his FOOTING!" bill said grabbing the shack tron foot and smashing it with it

"oh no" flowey said as he fly in to help them but was hit by goliath club making his tv screen cracked and knocking him out

* * *

 **fearamid**

"hold hand everyone!" ford said

everybody in the circle hold hands and a blue light starting to shine around them

"great now stanley" ford said as stanley is nowhere to be seen

"You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?" stan asked

"oh just shut up and move in your part!" undyne yelled at him

"Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world." stan said pointing to ford

"I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please." ford pleased with his hand up

"fine but say 'thank you'" stanley said

"what?" ford asked

"I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say 'thank you.'" stan said

"fine thank you for bringing me back" ford said

"finally" stanley moved into his part and hold hands

"everyone get out it's too dangerous!" ford said

"you hear the man move!" blub commanded

and they all get out from the fearamid

"we are staying no matter what" toriel said

"very well then" ford said

"see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin." stan said

"it's Between 'him and me.' Grammar, Stanley." ford said

"ok that's it!" stan said tackling ford into a fight

"oh you have got to be kidding me!" undyne said trying to separate them

"stop it you two!" toriel said helping undyne

"oh for the love of" red said helping them two

but after they separate them bill appear infront of the fearamid

"This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands? And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!" bill said igniting the circle in flames

sans then try to blast bill with his gasterbalster but miss and undyne throw her spear at him only for him to absorb it and red try to cut him but he dodge it

"You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?" bill said as he grab stan and ford

"let them go!" mabel demanded

"we are not scared of you cipher!" gideon said

"oh you should be" bill said as he snap his finger making all of them levitate

"you know this place could use some DECORATION!" bill said as he turned pacifica,wendy,robbie,soos,mcgucket and gideon into banners

"and how about some stone sculpture?!" bill snap his finger again as sans,red,undyne,toriel,asgore and alphys being turned into stone

"bill if you hurt those kids i swear you'd be dead where you stand!" sans said before being fully turned to stone

"we'lll see bone head" bill said

"oh no!" mabel shrieked

before they are able to run to save their grunkles they were put in a cage by bill

"kids!" stan yelled

" you can still save your family. Last chance: tell me how to break free from this town and I'll spare the kids!" bill demanded

"don't do it grunkle ford!" mabel yelled

"cmon there got to something i can use AHA!" dipper said as he grab the shrink flashlight

then he use the flashlight to turn the cage 10x the size of them allowing them to get out

"hey bill!" mabel said whlist spraying 2 spray can at bill eye

"AHHHH MY EYE!" bill said

"nice shot!" stan said

"Save yourselves. Run! We'll take care of Bill!" dipper said

"What? That's a suicide mission!" ford said

"we beat him before" dipper said

"and we wil beat him again!" mabel added "Hey! Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!" mabel taunted

bil growls at them angrily

"you two stay here" bill said putting ford and stan on a cage

"i got kids to turn into corpse!" bill said transforming into a spiderlike creature and going after the twins

"NO!" ford yelled

"KIDS!" stan yelled

what they don't realise is that sans eye is shining through the stone starting to reverse him back to normal

* * *

"quick dipper this way!" mabel said going through the hall of the fearamid with bill behind them

"When I get my hands on you kids I'm gonna DISSASEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES! You've tricked me for the last time!" bill voice can be heard getting closer

they keep running till they reach a dead

"im starting to think there's no way out from this thing" dipper said

"don't worry you know what gurnkle stan always said" mabel said grabbing the shrink flashlight from dipper and making her hand bigger

"if you reach a wall you PUSH through it!" mabel said punching the dead end making an exit

"now we must gether with gaster and- oh no" dipper said as he saw that the refugees are captured by the demons and flowey surrounded by them

"what do we do now?" mabel asked

"surprise!" bill said grabbing them

they both was captured by bill

* * *

 **main room**

"all right, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it!" bill said as the twins are struggling in his hand

bill eyes then start to spasm with dipper pine tree signature and mabel shooting star signature

"eenie" bill eye change to a pine tree

"NO!" ford yelled

"meenie" bill eye change again to a shooting star symbol

"KIDS!" stan yelled

"mineeee" bill eye then change to a pinetree symbol

dipper gulped when knowing who bill picked

"YOU!" bill said in a demonic voice as his eye change to a shooting star

"MABEL!" dipper shouted

bill then shoot his beam making the room blinded with white light

after the light subside the twins was no longer in bill hands

"WHAT?! WHERE DID THEY GO?" bill said in an angry demonic voice

then bill look around and see sans with the twins in his arms

"HOW DID YOU?" bill said angrily

"what? i said if you hurt them you be dead where yu stand right?" sans said putting them down

"sans.." mabel said

"stay back you two i got this" sans said winking at them and walking foward

bill then ignite his hand with blue flame

"let's go bonehead!" bill said

"hey if i fight a dorito like you and lose i will look bad infront of them" sans taunted

* * *

 ***megalovania** **intensifies***

 **one last battle after this and FYI sans is not alone in this fight**


	9. Chapter 9

**im so excited to write this! no time to waste!**

* * *

bill the summon a cage to keep dipper and mabel from escaping

"now it's just the 2 of us" bill said in a sinister tone

"well let's get started then shall we? how do i say this oh yea : it's not a beautiful day outside birds are running, flowers are dying on days like these doritos like you.." sans said closing his eyes

"should be burning in hell" sans said as his eyes go blank

"ha ha very funny" bill laughed "the let's go bonehead!" bill said preparing his blue fire

bill then grow 10 arms from him and start spamming them at sans

after a while he stop only to see sans is not there then appearing beside him

"what? you think i'm going to stand there and take it?" sans asked in a mocking tone dodging another attack by bill fire

bill then felt like a bone was throw to him from above

"hey" sans called from above him and disappearing with a gasterblaster behind him

bill with instinct step back from the blast area dodging it but he din't realise that behind him was a wall of bones bill then dematerialised and then materialised far from it

"this is the end of the world you know" bill said "you think you could still be a hero?" bill said turning red and started to summon bombs

"actually no i don't want to be a hero but i have a promise to keep" sans said dodging bill bombs

"well then you will die with that promise to your grave!" bill said firing a beam at sans

before he realise it bill was turned blue and being slammed to the walls and being blasted by gasterblaster

"go sans! woooooooo!" mabel cheered

sans just blinked as he cover himself in gasterblaster shell in order too block bill punch

sans then teleport infront him and telekinetically push him back to a wall

bill then turned red and then took part of the fearamid as his spears and throwing at them to sans

but all of them misses but bill was nowhere to be seen

sans then turn his eye on and looked around frantically

then he jumped as soon as bill hand come out of the ground below him

but then what he din't realise that bill was already behind him and then blast him with his blue fire

"sans!" mabel yelled

sans then lay there

"time for you to die!" bill said preparing a giant blue fire from his hand

but before he can sans then open his eye and slam bill to a wall of bones

"GET DUNKED ON" sans said as bill was slammed to the wall

"wow that skeleton is good" stan said from his cage

after a few while bill was tired which then give sans an opportunity to spawn a big bone under bill impaling him to the top of the fearamid sans then use his other hand to summon gasterblaster around bill and shoot them all at him

bill then flopped down who sans then slam

"you do know that i'm a being with infinite power right?" bill siad standing up

"i know that but that doesn't mean you can't be defeated right?" sans said shrugging

"what are you fighting for anyway? all your friends is dead what is left for you to fight? them?" bill said pointing at mabel and dipper

"i know you made all my friends disappear but everything they care about is why im here" sans said as he dodge bill hand slice attack

"i am their mercy" sans said slamming bill to a wall of bones

"i am their vegeance" sans said blasting bill with gasterblaster

"i am determination!" sans said as his bone stab bill

"ha! you are pa-" bill was cut when he suddenly feel something heavy on his back

"what?!" ford asked looking at a device from his pocket

"what is it?" stan asked

"bill power suddenly when drastically down!" ford said looking at the screen of the device

"what is this?" bill asked as he struggles to stand

"oh you feel it? it's you sin crawling on your back" sans said as he preparing something

"time to end this" sans said as sans begin to slam bill faster and then throw bill across the hallway with bones on the top and bottom of it when bill is at the end he was impaled by bones after bill manage to get out from the bones he was greeted by a ton of gasterblaster shooting at him continously for 10 minutes

bill now seem like a burned triangle impaled on bones

"take that you megalomaniac" sans mutters

"wow remind me not to mess with him" stan said

"sans i think you did it! you defeat bill!" ford said

"YAY! sans!" mabel cheered

"nice one sans!" dipper cheered

sans seem tired and fall to his knees and then giving the pine family a thumbs up

"hang on i'll get you guys out" sans said

"wait i though you say if bil is defeated this whole thing will go back to normal" stan said

"i'm sure it will be in a few moments" ford saidwhile they are celebrating ford device suddenly making a 'beep' sound quickly like a heartbeat monitor

ford look at the device and seem shocked

"sans! bill is still alive!" ford yelled

sans then look at the bone wall and then see bill is gone

as he turn around he saw bill slicing him with his blue flame

"ha ha ha you think you can beat me?" bill asked

sans then trip and begin to bleed on his wound

"SANS!" mabel yelled

"now where was i? oh yea killing you . shooting star" bill said grabbing mabel

"let her go!" dipper demanded

bill then charge up a beam aiming at mabel in his hand

"wait!" sans said getting up

"oh any last word sans?" bill asked in a snister tone

"you remember what i said earlier?" sans said grabbing a purple gem from his pocket

"if you touch hurt those kids..." sans said

sans then break the gem and darkness starting to surround him

"you be dead where you stand" sans said as the whole darkness grow around him and become a dome like figure

"exactly where you stand!" sans yelled in a demonic voice

after the darkness fade sans was different

this time sans head is big with 2 hands,gasterblaster as his shoulder and no bodies. both of his eyes is shining one is blue and one is orange

* * *

ULTRA SANS (to summarize it XD)

"get comfortable" sans said

bill then seem to be afraid for once

"huh though i will never see bill scared" ford said

ford device then suddenly beeping faster and louder

"IMPOSSIBLE!" ford said looking at his device

"what is it?" stan said

"sans power... it's beyond bill power!" ford said

"i though you say bill power is infinite" stan said

"i don't know. it might be broken or worse but bill expression completely say that this device is right " ford said

"ha ha ha hahhahahahaha did you really think you can stop me?" bill said nervously putting mabel back to the cage

bill then shoot a big beam at sans

sans then open his beam from his hand and easily overpower bill beam

bill then throw a some boulders at him but sans then reverse the boulder

"uh uhh henchmaniacs!" bill called

soon all of the henchmaniac come to bill

then they all charge at sans

but sans just open his arm and shoot his beam at them disintegrate them

"you won't be spared" sans said

then a giant hand then come out of the ground below bill trapping him

bill then struggle to get out from the hand

"trust me..." sans said

"you're going to have a good time!" sans said preparing to shoot his beam at bill who was still struggling

"please let me go!. i promise i won't come back i swear!" bill pleaded

"sorry ran out of mercy" sans said as he shoot his beam

"NOOOOOOOOO" bill screamed in a demonic voice

then suddenly a wave of energy rush over gravity falls pulling all the weirdness back to the rift

* * *

 **former fearamid site**

everyone was standing there and sans was there on his knees

"sans! you did it!" mabel said running to hug him

sans then stand up

"nice one sans" undyne said

but then everybody expression change except the pines family and mabel who was hugging sans

"what's with the long face?" mabel asked

mabel then step back and see dust starting to come out from sans

"sans?" dipper asked

"kid." undyne said grabbing mabel shoulder

"what's happening to sans?!" mabel asked

"when a monster dying they turn into dust" alphys said

"you mean?!" mabel said running to sans and hugging him tighter

"dunkle sans please don't go!" mabel said as tears started forming in her eyes

"i lost papyrus i can't lost you too!" she added

"kids. listen" sans said getting dipper and mabel attention

"please don't be sad i know it's hard to say goodbye but papyrus always said 'if you remember someone they don't die. they just gone forever'" sans said putting his hands on mabel and dipper shoulder

"and you know what? i have no regret of d-d-dying. i have live quiet a life i have f-f-friends,a g-g-good brother and the best a-a-adventure of my life" sans said

"i think it's the right time to close my book" sans said closing his eye

"but i w-will tell ya something: you two are the best s-s-siblings i have ever encounter"sans said grinning making dipper and mabel smile

"so i guess this is the time to say goodbye?" sans said offering the twins a hug

the twins hug sans as he dissolve into dust after he dissolve into dust and a reverse heart come out of the dust cracked then destroy to pieces

stan then pull off his fez in order to honor him

"he sacrifice his life to save us? he really is a hero" ford said

"all this time i though he was nothing but a bone bag" wendy said

"he was the coolest dude i have ever meet" soos said

all of what's left of sans was papyrus scarf and his jacket

"i think he want you two to wear it " undyne said giving sans jacket and papyrus scarf to them

mabel then grab the scarf and dipper wear the jacket

"hey don't be sad sans said it himself that he don't want you two to be sad" toriel said

"y-yea cmon let's go meet the other" undyne said

then they go back to the others by the shacktron

"where's sans?" gaster asked

then he see the twins wearing their signature clothes

"oh i see he must used the gem" gaster said

"how do you know?" mabel asked

"sans always have that gem. that gem is a part of the royal crystal of the underground you see that crystal powers the entire underground it's power is immeasurable but monster soul can't take the power instantly died after using it. i impress how sans can take the power that long i dont know what make him can withstand it" gaster explained

"and why do i did not know of this?" asgore asked

"we don't want it to fall into the wrong hand" gaster said

mabel then look around and saw flowey returned to normal with 5 souls on the ground circling him

"flowey are you okay?" mabel ran up to him

"heh at least i help you guys" flowey said

just as he said that he suddenly smoking

"wh-what?" flowey asked as he fly to the sky and then turned into a goat like kid with a striped shirt

"i-i'm back!" asriel yelled

"but im falling!"asriel yelled

he fall down to dipper and mabel

"so this is how you look like before you become a flower" dipper said

"ha ha yea" asriel said

"asriel?" asgore asked

"mom! dad!" asriel said running to them

"my son!" toriel said in joy hugging asriel

"i though we lost you!" asgore said

"look like the souls decide to give you some of their power to you" gaster said

"maybe because i do a good thing for once" asriel said while being pat by toriel

"hey are they still going to be a birthday party?" grenda asked

"heck yea!" undyne said

"but how do we move the shack back?" stan asked

"leave that to me" gaster said lifting the shack telekinetically

"ok then" ford said

* * *

 **whew finally finished it well time for the epilogue and as i said before i will make 1 bonus chap after the epilogue**


	10. epilogue

**this is it the end of our journey...**

* * *

 **3 days after weirdmageddon**

 **mystery shack**

 **dipper and mabel room**

"hey you two you better get up and go outside quick" alphys whispered to them

"uhmmm what is it?" mabel lazily asked

"just get ready and get downstair it's important" alphys said getting out of their room

dipper and mabel then get up and dress up

mabel now wear her signature shooting star sweater and papyrus scarf while dipper use his usual clothes with the exception of the vest being sans jacket

then they walked outside then...

* * *

 **outside**

"SURPRISE!" all of the town and the monsters cheered them when they are outside with confettis and a big birthday ballyhoo

they look around and see a big cake as size of a wedding cake and a buffet table that is very long and 2 speaker

"wow you guys make all of this?" dipper asked looking around

they all nod

"for us?" mabel asked in a happy tone

"well it is your birthday" asriel said

"you two deserved it" ford said

"would you be the one who blow the last confetti?" asgore asked giving the last confetti to mabel

"heck yea!" mabel said shooting the confetti

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" mabel shouted

everyone then cheer as a hip hop music starting to play on the speaker

mabel and dipper then go to the buffet table and see a lot of food starting from a spider donut to a steak shaped in mettaton face

"wow there's a lot to choose from!" mabel said grabbing a sandwich and a starfait

"you guys made all of this?" dipper asked

"well some of them the rest of them was courtesy of mettaton" toriel said

* * *

GIFfanny was at the party too dancing with her new body that look like her but more robotic

"hey GIFfanny" soos called

"hm?" GIFfanny asked looking at soos

"you don't want to try to kill me again right?" soos asked

GIFfanny just giggled "don't worry soos. ever since alphys make this body many other teenage taken an interest in me" GIFfanny said winking

just as she finishes 2 guy ran to her with a flower in each of their hand

"GIFfanny please be my girlfriend!" a guy said with flower in his hand

"no be my girlfriend!" the other guy said

"i met her first!" the first guy argued

before they knew it they were arguing with each other while GIFfany just sweatdropped

"see what i mean?" GIFfanny asked

"so we're cool?" soos asked

"we are cool dude" GIFfanny said giggling offering a fist pump

"right on dude" soos said fist pumping her

* * *

"now for the cake!" mabel said as stan give her a cake knife

dipper then held mabel hand

"for the future!" mabel yelled and cut the cake

well a little part of it

"when are we going to eat it?" blub asked

"oh that is easy" red said

red then unsheathe her sword and then slash 5 time in the air right after she sheathe it the cake was cutted to dozens of pieces

"nice!" wendy said

everyone then grab a cake

"for dipper and mabel!" soos cheered and the other followed

"don't forget your presents!" pacfica said as they look at the table which is filled with presents

mabel grabbed the nearest one and open it

it was a temmie plushie

"awwwww its so cute!" mabel shrieked

"it's from temmie, she's at NYC right now" toriel said

"and he's got her own company now she sell temmie flakes" alphys said

"wow even cats can get rich in this world" stan said

then dipper open another present and indie it was a pair of googles

"oh yea that's my present try it on!" alphys said

dipper then put the google on

"now try pressing the button at the rear" alphys said

dipper find the button and press it instantly the google change it vision to thermal vision

"woah" dipper said looking around

"it have 3 vision: night vision,thermal vision, and x ray" alphy said

"sweet! thanks alphys!" dipper thanked

mabel then open another one and inside was a sweater with a mettaton face on it

while they are opening the presents

"stanley can i talk with you for a second?" ford asked

stanley then followed him to the back of the shack

* * *

 **back of the shack**

" I didn't wanna say anything with everyone listening, but we've got a problem. Weirdmageddon has been contained but I'm detecting some strange new anomalies near the arctic ocean. I want to go investigate it but I think I might be too old to go it alone." ford said

"Are you sayin' you need someone to help you sail around the world in the adventure of a lifetime?" stan asked

"I don't just want someone to come with me Stanley, I want it to be you." ford said giving stan a photo when they are kids with a broken boat they called 'stan o war'

"you think we will find treasure and adventure?" stan asked

"Heh! I'd say there's a high probability. But, what should we do with the Shack?" ford asked

"i think this town already have enough mystery for one life time do you think what i'm thinking?" stan asked

stan then whisper his idea to ford

* * *

 **the party**

"excuse me test test" stan said testing a mic in his hand

then all the crowd went silent

"listen me and my brother have some catching up to do so i have decided that the mystery shack will be close for good!" stan said

the crowd mutter and murmurs before soos speak up

"oh no you don't! this shack is the people hopes and dreams if you close it that means you destroy their dreams and hope" soos said

the crowd then went silence

"oh soos i would close it for good... if i haven't found the perfect replacement!" stan said putting his fez on soos

"wha?" soos asked

"you're the new mystery man now soos" stan said "and try not to burn the place down" stan said giving the key to soos

"well time to move in" soos grandma said with a truck behind her

* * *

 **later that evening**

 **bus stop**

dipper and mabel are readying to enter the bus back to piedmont. their hometown wendy,soos,undyne,alphys,asgore,asriel,grenda,candy,red,toriel,stan,ford were there to say goodbye

"do you really have to go?" candy asked

"summer over's candy it's time to grow up" mabel said with a sad face

"but not too much" dipper said winking

"ahhh! i hate my heart for feelings" grenda said punching her heart

"can you punch my heart too?" soos asked

"Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater." mabel said hugging grenda and candy

"what? oh i only wear this cause it was cold today" stan said

"you ain't fooling anyone old man" undyne said grinning

everyone laughed

"you two better come back next summer or i'll come their myself and drag you two back here" undyne said grinning

"hey dipper" wendy said kneeling to him

wendy then trade dipper hat with her's

"something to remember you" wendy said making dipper smiled

"and use this the next time you miss gravity falls" wendy said giving him a piece of paper

a bus the pulled up

"last bus to piedmont" the driver said

"good bye you two it have been great with you" toriel said

"well i forgot to mention but i'm sorry" asriel said

"why?" mabel asked

"cause trying to kill you both" asriel said nervously

"nah it's okay we forgive you" dipper said

"ha ha thanks and i want you to take this" asriel said giving them a heartlocket

"a friend of mine once had it but i think right now she would want you two to have it" asriel said

"thanks" mabel said putting it on

"looks great on you" dipper said

"Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except..."mabel said as waddles come running to them

"Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but... Mom and dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so...you have to stay here!" mabel said with tears in her eyes

waddles the bite mabel skirt telling her not to leave

"waddles you have to stay here" mabel said trying to push waddles off

"AGH i have suffer a lot from this pig" stan said

"and now your parent are gonna have to" stan said putting waddles in the bus

"woah woah no animals are allowed in the bus" the driver said

stan then pullout his brass knuckle and ford show his gun with undyne readying her spear

"uhhh i think i can change the rule for once come on and sit pig" the driver said nervously

"Kids, you knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya." stan said

the twins then hug stan

"we will miss you too grunkle stan" the twins said hugging him

just as the twins was going to enter the bus

"HEY WAIT!' a familiar voice yelled

it was gaster running to them

"you forgot this present" gaster said giving 2 box of present to them

"who's this from?" mabel asked

"wel it was from sans,papyrus and me" gaster said

mabel then looked at the present box and saw it stuttering

then they get into the bus with their luggage and sit down

dipper and mabel then lookout in the windows as the bus is starting they see all of them chasing the bus

"we will miss you!" alphys yelled

"remember to return here next summer!" toriel said

they both smiled looking at their friends saying goodbye then they waved too from the bus as they stopped chasing after it

mabel then sit down and open her present

inside was a mini gaster blaster head which come alive after mabel touch it

"aww it's so cute!" mabel said petting it

"waddles, mr snufflepuff meet lord cutington!" mabel said

waddles and mr snufflepuff deathglare the mini gasterblaster who ignore them

dipper then opened his present and get a mini plushie that look like just him

"huh it is pretty cute" dipper said

"hello this is GIFfanny from gravity falls radio station" the radio on the bus said

"huh i don't remember putting this radio station" the driver said

"and i dedicated this song for 2 of my friends" GIFfanny said

song title : never more-shijo meguro

Mujihi na kotoba dake ga detarame ni machi ni afureteru  
NEVER MORE setsunaku nagareteta koe

Nanigenai nichijou ga sayonara o tsuge  
Bokura no kakegae no nai hi ushinawareteta  
Taiyou kakusu kirisame hikari o ubai  
Shinjiru mono nakushiteta boku wa nayami da kedo

 **"If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls."**

Wasurenai yo daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi  
NEVER MORE kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa  
Mitsukedasu yo daiji na nakushita mono o  
NEVER MORE kimi no koe ga kitto sou boku o michibiku yo

Shinjite ita yo osanai koro wa tashika ni  
Itsu no ma ni ka wasureteta taisetsu na kotoba  
Samenai sekai no naka de sagashimotomete  
Boku wa yatto mitsuketa yo kokoro no oku ni atta

 **"** **It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait."**

Kono mama densha noreba nido to aenai ki ga shite  
NEVER MORE tomadou se o kimi ga sotto osu yo  
Shinjiyou kimi no egao bokura no kizuna o  
NEVER MORE hanaretete mo tsutawaru yo kimi no kokoro ga

Itsumo kimi no kioku no katasumi ni ne  
NEVER MORE boku ga iru shinjite arukidasu yo

 **"** **Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting."**

 **dipper then open the paper wendy give in it was all of his friends signature with the word 'see you next summer' on the middle**

 **dipper then turn the paper around and see the monster signature even sans and papyrus signature**

Wasurenai yo daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi  
NEVER MORE kurai yami mo hitori ja nai yo  
Mitsukedasu yo daiji na nakushita mono o  
NEVER MORE kimi no koe ga kitto sou boku o michibiku yo

Wasurenai yo daiji na minna to sugoshita mainichi  
NEVER MORE kurai yami mo hitori ja nai sa  
Mitsukedasu yo daiji na nakushita mono o  
NEVER MORE kimi no koe ga kitto sou boku o michibiku yo

 **the radio suddenly went silence as the bus leave gravity falls**

* * *

 **whew it's over jeez i got too many feels when the series was over**

 **and for those who is wondering what the english lyrics was:**

 **This town is randomly overflowing with nothing but ruthless words**  
 **NEVER MORE, and a voice in pain drifted by**

 **The casual, ordinary days said goodbye to us**  
 **and those irreplaceable days of ours were lost**  
 **The drizzling rain concealing the sun steals away the light**  
 **Having lost what I believe in, I felt distressed; but—**

 **I won't forget about each precious day I spent with everyone**  
 **NEVER MORE, I'm not alone, even in the dark**  
 **I'll find the precious things I lost**  
 **NEVER MORE, your voice, yes, will surely guide me**

 **I'm certain that when I was young, I once believed**  
 **in important words that I forgot before I realized it**  
 **In a world where I don't wake up, I searched for them**  
 **and I finally found them— They were deep in my heart**

 **If I get on the train like this now, I feel like we won't ever meet again**  
 **NEVER MORE, yet you gently push me on my back while I'm confused**  
 **I'll believe in your smile and the bond between us**  
 **NEVER MORE, even if we're separated, your heart is still with me**

 **Believing that I'll always be there in the corner of your memories**  
 **NEVER MORE, I'll start walking**

 **I won't forget about each precious day I spent with everyone**  
 **NEVER MORE, I won't be alone, even in the dark**  
 **I'll find the precious things I lost**  
 **NEVER MORE, your voice, yes, will surely guide me**

 **I won't forget about each precious day I spent with everyone**  
 **NEVER MORE, I'm not alone, even in the dark**  
 **I'll find the precious things I lost**  
 **NEVER MORE, your voice, yes, will surely guide me**

 **now for the bonus chap**


	11. the last bonus

**welp time for a bonus chap the last one**

* * *

 **school day**

they are both at the bus stop waiting for the bus

dipper was wearing his usual clothes with a cap while mabel uses a kitty cat sweater and a blue skirt with a backpack in each other back

"dipper can you believe this? our first day at highschool!" mabel said excited

"well you're so excited" dipper said

then the bus pulled infront of them

"ok you two get in" the driver said

mabel then enter first followed by dipper

everyone in there is either talking or bullying on another

but one boy stuck mabel eyes

it was a boy sitting alone at the corner of the bus wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts

"dipper" mabel whispered

"what is it mabel?" dipper said sitting down

"look at the corner of the bus" mabel whispered again

dipper then look

"jeez mabel we just enter the bus and you already pick a boyfriend" dipper said facepalming

"what? no! i mean he look like just sans" mabel said

dipper stay silence for a while

"it's probably not him just someone who LOOK like him" dipper said

"yea maybe" mabel said sitting down

dipper then sit down next to mabel

"it's only been 2 days and i already miss them" dipper said opening the paper wendy give to him

"don't worry dipper we will back to them next summer" mabel said

"hehe yea" dipper said putting the paper to his vest pocket

* * *

 **rockwood high (the school name)**

"so this is our new school" dipper said as the bus stopped

"and of course a new adventure!" mabel cheered getting down from the bus

they saw the boy with the blue hoodie come down from the bus and walked toward the school

"woah that guy don't waste any time" dipper said as the boy enter the school

"dipper cmon we will be late for the introduction!" mabel said pulling dipper to the school

* * *

 **gym building**

 **there are seats for the student and a big stage infront of them with a mic**

 **then an elderly man walked up to it**

"welcome to rockwood high everyone" the old man said

"i am your principal. archibald fritzgerald" the principal said

"we, teachers hope that you will be comfortable here" the principal said

the speech take about 1 hour

once the principal is done most of them are already sleeping including mabel while others are still awake

"we are hope you are happy here" the principal finishes as the student clap their hands

"hey mabel wake up" dipper said nudging mabel

"uhmmm what?" mabel said opening her eye

"the ceremony is done" dipper said flat faced "cmon let's see where is our class" dipper said pulling mabel

the twins then walked to the class board and see that they are one class

after a major boring introduction to the teachers it was recess time

* * *

 **break room**

"what can i get you?" the cafetaria lady asked

"i'll take a salad and a chicken wing" mabel said

the cafetaria lady put it into her tray

"what can i get you?" the lady asked dipper

"i'll have a sausage and a salad" dipper said

the cafe taria lady put it in her table

"so where do we sit?" dipper asked

"there!" mabel said walking to the same table that blue hoody kid

"hi there!" mabel greeted him startling him "can we sit here?" mabel asked

"y-y-yea sure" the kid responded

"say we haven't introduced each other. i'm mabel and this is my brother dipper. what's your?" mabel said introducing themself

"uh uh nash" the kid said shyly

"nash huh? nice to meet you!" mabel greeted

"he he yea me too" nash said

"why are you being so shy?" mabel said chewing the chicken wing

"uhh nothing" nash said

"cmon don't need to be shy my brother dipper have a weird birthmark at his forehead but he's ok with it" mabel said showing dipper birthmark

"mabel not infront of everyone" dipper whispered

mabel just giggled

"ha ha well i guess we are no different then" nash said pulling off his hoodie

nash was silver haired and have fair white skin with 2 different eye color one is blue and one is orange

"wow you really look like someone i know" dipper said

"thanks and what's going on with your sister?" nash asked

dipper looked at mabel who was blankly staring at nash

"mabel" dipper nudged

"ha wha?" mabel asked startled

"you were daydreaming" nash said smiling

they all laughed

"you know you two are the first one who want to sit with me" nash said

"you never sit with anyone else?" mabel asked shocked

"not of them are willingly" nash said

"so your saying we are the first willing friends you have?" mabel asked

"yea i'm pretty sure" nash said

"don't worry you are now officially our friend!" mabel said taking a bite of the salad

"trust me when you friends with mabel you will never be bored" dipper said taking a bite of his sausage

"ha ha thanks" nash said eating his meal

they talked to each other about mabel and dipper adventure

"so wait you fight an almighty demon and then a skeleton sacrifice himself to save you both?" nash asked

"let me guess you don't believe us" dipper asked sarcastically

"ha ha ha no i believe you two" nash said

"really?" mabel asked

"words can lie but expression can't lie" nash said "and seeing you two expression it's the expression of someone who's telling the truth" nash said "oh well recess is almost over see you guys at class" nash said leaving the cafetaria with his hoodie covering his face

"see ya!" dipper said

"is he in our class?" mabel asked

"yea i did see his name on the board" dipper said

"he's perfect" mabel said dreamily

"he definitely look like sans but that doesn't that's he is his reincarnation" dipper said

then the recess bell ring

"ok cmon mabel we should get back to class" dipper said finishing his meal

mabel then finishes her meal and follow dipper to their class

after a few hour of boring introduction to the teachers again

* * *

 **second recess**

 **locker corridor**

this time dipper was tidying up his locker when 3 bullies getting closer to him

"this is not going to end well" dipper said

"hey there nerd" the bully said

dipper just stay silence

"well i'm just here to say welcome to this school" the bully said

dipper then locked his locker with some books in his hand

"i see you have some books it would be a shame if you drop it" the bully said nudging dipper making him dropping his book

mabel saw it and ran to him

"hey leave my brother alone!" mabel said

"or what? you're going to cry?" the bully said

"hey leave those guys alone" nash said from behind them

"or what?" the other bully asked

"or you're going to have a bad time" nash said

"oh yea how about you first?" the bolly said punching nash but nash sidestep to the right making him miss

the bully then try to punch him again but he sidestep to the left making him miss again

then the other two strike him from behind him after they were close nash just ducked making them hit their friend

at this point the whole student in the corridor was cheering them to fight

the bully who was hit just hold his bleeding nose

the other bully then try to hit him alone which nash dodges easily without moving

the other one try to hit him from behind which nash easily dodge by moving his head to the right making them hit each other

now all the bullies are at the floor holding their noses

"hey let's get out of here" the 1st bully said helping the 2 bullies standing up

"well that just happen" nash said looking at the mystery twin who was in awe

"and why does everyone is staring at me?" nash asked as the crowd dispersed

"well time to scram before the teacher get here" nash said powerwalking away to the toilet

"now i convince that he is sans reincarnation" dipper said picking his book up

"told ya so" mabel said

then they get into the class same time as nash was coming back from the toilet

school and then after a few more boring hour of introduction it was time to go home

* * *

 **school exit**

they twins were walking home

"hey guys!" nash called

"can i go home with you guys? i'm bored walking alone" nash said

"where did you live?" dipper asked

"uhh on 1210 danish street" nash said

"really? that's only 5 house away from our house"mabel said

"well what a coincidence" nash said

"cmon then!" mabel said

then they all walk home together while mabel keep talking about their adventure at gravity falls

* * *

 **near their home**

"and then we liberate the monsters from the underground and they thanked us" mabel said

"so that's how mettaton was made. i always though where did he come from" nash said "and what about sans and papyrus? you four seem close in your story" nash asked

dipper and mabel stay silence for a while till...

"hey have i ever told you about the the time we switch bodies?" mabel asked

mabel then continued to tell their stories

* * *

 **nash house**

"this is my house" nash said stopping at a house

"NASH!"a silver haired boy called running up to him with a red t shirt and a pair of shorts and a long red scarf

"hey what's up little man" nash said patting his head

"is this your brother?" mabel asked excited

"nash who are them?" the boy aasked

"don't worry they are my friends. guys meet tore " nash introduced

"h-h-hi" tore shyly said from behind nash

"hi too! i'm mabel and this is my brother dipper" mabel introduced

"nice to m-m-meet y-y-you t-two" tore said shyly

"aw cmon don't be shy" mabel said

tore then run inside

"sorry he tend to be a bit shy" nash said

"don't worry"mabel said smiling

"ok well i guess see you guys tommorow?" nash asked

"yea sure" dipper said

"see ya" nash said walking to his house

mabel the take a last look at nash who was waving and saw sans for a quick minute

"well then i can tell that this school year will be fun" dipper said to mabel

"well i did told you before" mabel said

"hm?" dipper asked

"this is a new adventure" mabel said

and they all chuckled

* * *

 **there we go the last chapter to say goodbye to this fanfic**

 **but what now?**

 ***kingdom heart case fall out of thin air to yoga head***

 **where did this come from?**

 **WAIT A MINUTE**

 **gravity falls, barrier, AU, bill,interdimensional,portal,device,pizza**

 **AHA!**

 **gentleman i know what i'm going to write soon**

 **P.S: the song that bill sang in the last chapters was i can't decide- scissors sister i forgot to put it XD**


End file.
